The new Ham Ham
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: My 1st fanfic! The ham ham's are going on a picnic in the park. Hamtaro's on his way to the clubhouse when he runs into a ham ham he hasn't met before. Don't worry, my fic is better than my summary. My final chapter is up! Please R
1. The New Ham Ham

**Ch.1**

**The New Ham Ham**

My 1st chapter of my 1st fanfic is up! Please R&R, but please no flames!

My title sux…

_"I better step on it!"_ thought Hamtaro as he ran with his backpack in tow. All the Ham Hams were going on a picnic today in the park. _"Almost there! Just gotta go 'round this tree"_ thought Hamtaro. He didn't get to finish that thought. As he rounded the tree, he collided with another hamster. The two fell in a raucous heap.

"Ow… what hit me?" as he sat up and rubbed his head with a paw. The other ham had already gotten up and rushed over to Hamtaro's aid.

"Omigosh! I-I'm so sorry! It's my fault for not watching where I'm going where I was going! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright" answered Hamtaro as he grabbed the hamster's outstretched paw. The hamster had white fur with some spiky red head fur. He could see by the straps on his shoulders that he was also carrying a backpack with him.

"Sorry that I bothered you" the hamster said apologetically as he turned to dash off.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" shouted Hamtaro.The hamster stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around.

"I'm Hamtaro! What's you name?"

"I-I'm Kai"

"I don't think I've seen you around here before…"

"My owner just moved here. Today's the first time I've been outside the house to explore. I don't really know anyone either"

Hamtaro couldn't help but feel sad for Kai. Here he was in a new place with no friends. No wonder he was so shy.

"Well, now you know me, and their's a bunch of friends at the clubhouse I could introduce you to!"

"Um, I don't know…"

But Hamtaro wasn't about to take no for an answer. He grabbed Kai's paw and led him to the direction of the clubhouse.

"Come on! The clubhouse is right over here!"

A couple minutes later, Hamtaro and Kai walked though the door of the clubhouse and walked inside. Most of the ham hams were already their either chatting amongst themselves or readying their backpacks.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late."

"That's okay" said Boss as he zipped up one of the zippers on his backpack. "At least you're not as late as Pashmina or Penelope. We're still waiting on them.

Boss and the rest of the ham hams had walked over to Hamtaro and Kai, all wondering who the new ham was. Kai couldn't help but to feel nervous. There were so many hamster in the room that he didn't know.

"Who've you got their?" asked Panda.

"Oh yeah! This is Kai. I ran into him on the way here…literally!" All the ham hams surrounded the shy ham, bombarding him with greetings and introductions.

"Bonjour! I'm Bijou!

"Hi! My name's Oxnard!

"Like, hi! I'm Sandy!

"And I'm her twin brother, Stan!"

"Greetings. I'm Maxwell!"

"Howdy! I'm Howdy! And that ugly knuckle head is Dexter.

"Who are you calling an ugly knuckle head?"

"I'm Panda!"

"And I'm Cappy!"

"Hey there!" They call me Boss, 'cause I'm the boss around here. The hamster sleeping over there in the corner is Snoozer. You can probably figure out why we call him that.

"It's nice to meet you all"

"Whatcha got in the backpack?" asked Howdy.

"Oh, just my rollerblades" said Kai as he took them out of his backpack. The ham hams saw that Kai also had horizontal tiger stripes on his back just like Sandy and Stan, except his were red and went in a diagonal pattern from the back of his left ear to his lower right back.

"Those don't look anything like the ones my owner Kana has" said Oxnard. "Her's have a brake in the back of one of them and they don't have those things on the sides."

"Can you do any tricks on them?" asked Stan.

"Sure, lots of 'em!" exclaimed Kai.

"Prove it!" said Stan.

"Stan, stop being a jerk and leave him alone" ordered Sandy.

"That's okay Sandy" said Kai. "I'd be happy to prove it to him". Kai ran up to the second level of the clubhouse and quickly changed into his black and white skates.

"Has anyone noticed how much more confident he got when started talking about his rollerblades?" asked Maxwell. The ham hams nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised he can skate on zee carpeting" aid Bijou.

"Let's see if I can do a fakie 720 to the lower level" shouted Kai.

"Hey Maxwell, what's that?" asked Sandy.

"Um, I'm not really sure" answered Maxwell.

"It's when he skates backwards and spins two times around" answered Stan. "There's no way he's going for it." Just as the words left his mouth, Kai launched himself into the air and began his rotation. Unfortunately, he only completed 1 and three fourths of the rotation when his skates hit the ground, casing him to go into a rolling fall. "Oops! Let me try that again." said Kai as he headed back up to the second level.

"That looked like it hurt" commented Hamtaro.

"Whoa, I didn't think he was actually gonna go for it" said Stan.

The ham hams held their breath as Kai again launched himself into the air. He completed the two spins this time, but he had too much force going backwards, causing him to slam his head back pretty hard. All the ham hams rushed to his aid, but were surprised to see him up already. "I'm so close, and three's the charm" he said as he skated off.

"Wait! Wouldn't zou like zome ice for your head?" asked Bijou. But he was already on the second level and ready to give it a go again.

"Yo, Kai, It's cool, you proved yourself" shouted Stan. But it was too late, Kai went off the second level and went into his spins. He hit the ground, landing perfectly. The ham hams cheered, thankful that he didn't hurt himself, but mostly for the awesome trick.

"Wow! That was great!" The ham hams turned to see Pashmina and Penelope clapping at Kai's performance. They apparently snuck in when the ham hams had their eyes on Kai. Kai blushed greatly upon noticing the pink scarf wearing hamster. His eyes gazed into hers a gazed he couldn't break, not even to notice the chair behind him and that he was still going on his rollerblades. He ran right into it, falling onto it in a messy heap. Again, the ham hams went over to Kai to check up on him. Pashmina was the first to reach him.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" she asked. Again, Kai couldn't help but blush greatly as gazed deep into her eyes.

"Uh, yeah" he said in a shy voice. "I-I gonna take my skates off now." He quickly skated over to his backpack. Sandy pulled Bijou aside.

"Hey, did you, like, see Kai's face when he saw Pashmina?"

"Looks like Howdy, Dexter, and Stan will have more competition, no?"

Yay! I finished my 1st fanfic's 1st chapter! (Does a quick victory dance) Please R&R. No flames, the story will get better. I'll try getting up ch.2 soon.


	2. Lunch in the Park

**Ch.2**

**Lunch in the Park**

Here's Ch.2! Enjoy!

After Introducing Kai to Pashmina and Penelope, the ham hams were on their way to the park.

"How much longer?" complained Oxnard. "I'm starving!"

"Quit whinin'! We'll be there soon!" said Boss. "Wait, I thought you ate before we left."

"I did, but still…"

Everyone was enjoying conversing with their new friend, Kai. He was still a bit shy around the ham hams, especially Pashmina, but he was always nice to them. But some of the ham hams weren't exactly too fond of Kai and his new crush.

"I can't believe that Kai thinks he can waltz right in here and try to steal Pashmina away from me!" Howdy grumbled to Dexter.

"First of all, Pashmina's mine" corrected Dexter. "Second, I agree with you about Kai. Something's gonna have to be done to stop him!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Pashmina wouldn't want to be with someone like Kai. She wants a manly ham like me!"

"Oh, yes. We all know how manly it is to wear an apron."

"It's a lot manlier than those glasses you wear!"

"Those aren't glasses, stupid! Those are just markings!" The rest of the ham hams groaned as Howdy and Dexter's verbal battle ensued.

"Are those two arguing again?" asked Pashmina.

"Forget about them" said Stan as he walked up next to her. "Come walk with Stan the man!" Upon hearing the potential threat of losing Pashmina, Howdy and Dexter stopped squabbling and hurried to catch up with their heart's desire.

Kai could only watch helplessly as the three hams fought for the spot next to Pashmina. _"They're so lucky"_ he thought. _"They're brave enough to go up to her like that, but I'm just too shy. I want to tell her how I feel, but she'll just reject me…"_

"Hey Kai, are you okay?" asked Hamtaro. "Your face is all red."

"Oh! I-I fine! It's, uhh, just really hot today." _"Or what __**Is**__ hot today."_

After a few minutes, the ham hams arrived at the park. They found a spot shaded by a large oak tree to sit under. They all sat in a circle and began to enjoy their pack lunches. Although he didn't have a lunch with him, Kai did bring a snack with him. He took one of the sunflower seeds out of his backpack and gnawed of the shell. As he went to sink his teeth into the seed, Bijou and Sandy grabbed him and began to lead him off to the other side of the park.

"You're coming with us Kai!"

"Oui, we must talk."

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

The other ham hams just watched as Kai was led off by Bijou and Sandy.

"Oh well! Good food shouldn't go to waste!" said Oxnard as he grabbed the seed Kai dropped and scoffed it down.

Sandy and Bijou finally released Kai once they were safe distance away from the others.

"What are you two doing?" asked a confused Kai.

"We need to ask you a question" said Bijou.

"Yeah, it's about Pashmina" added Sandy.

The mere mention of her name made Kai blush.

"Do you like her?" asked Sandy. "and I mean like-like her."

This only caused Kai to blush more.

"Oh! Zou are blushing!" exclaimed Bijou. "So zou do like her!"

Kai, again, blushed more. His whole face was like a tomato at this point.

"Do zou want us to tell zou for zou?" asked Bijou.

"No! Please don't!" begged Kai. "I want to tell her myself."

"Then go for it!" persuaded Sandy.

"No, I-I couldn't" said Kai. "I'm just too shy…"

"Then don't be shy!" said Sandy.

Sandy had unknowingly struck a sensitive cord in Kai's heart, injuring his feelings.

"But I can't help it!" he shouted. "I'm too shy for her to like!"

On that note, he ran as fast as he could, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Wait! Kai, I'm sorry!" shouted Sandy.

"This is not good" said Bijou.

Alright, that's ch.2. Wanna find out what happens next? You'll find out in ch.3, coming soon! Please R&R, no flames!


	3. Danger!

**Ch.3**

**Danger!**

Hope you enjoy the latest installment!

"I wonder where those three went" said Maxwell as he took another seed out of backpack.

"Lucky Kai" said Stan. "Bijou and Sandy are probably fighting over him." Maxwell and Boss fixed him with an icy glare.

"They are kinda takin' a long time" noted Cappy. "Oh, wait, here they come! But where's Kai?" Bijou and Sandy walked up with worried looks on their faces.

"Where'd Kai go?" asked Hamtaro.

"Uhhh, yeah, that's the thing" said Sandy. "We kinda made him upset and he ran off."

"Geez, sis" said Stan. "What'd you do to 'im?"

"Um, we'll tell zou later" said Bijou. "Please just help us find him."

"But I'm still hungry" whined Oxnard.

"Oxnard, you're always hungry" said Cappy.

"Oh, yeah" said Oxnard. "Okay, I'll help."

"He went zis way" said Bijou." "Follow me!"

Kai had wondered aimlessly al the way to an abandoned factory near the bay. He sat in the corner, sniffling and drying his eyes.

"I know I should have just stayed at home, at least I was only lonely there. Now I'm lonely _and_ heartbroken!" Those very words were enough to knock some more tears out of him. He hugged his knees to his just and continued to weep quietly. Throughout his period of sadness, all he could think about was Pashmina, her pink scarf, he gentle ways, the way she smiled when she was happy, everything. He looked over at a piece of glass near, looking at his reflection. His eyes were all red from all the crying and his checks were moist from his tears.

"Look at me, how could Pashmina like some ham who bawls his eyes out like a baby? I'll never get the courage to tell her how I feel."

Kai's ears perked up, suddenly noticing he wasn't alone. He could here the wheels of a cart coming closer. A hamster came around the corner, hauling a cart with him.

"H-How's there?" asked a frightened Kai. The hamster with the cart came closer to him. Kai was beginning to make out the features of the Hamster. He had grey fur, but it was white around his mouth. He also had a red nose and what appeared to bean eye patch over his left eye, but upon further inspection, it was actually just a marking.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, sniff I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look "fine", looks like you've been crying." Kai, noticing his eyes were still damp with tears, began to rub them with his arm. The hamster went over to his cart and pulled out a sunflower seed.

"You hungry?" Kai accepted the seed gratefully and went at it with gusto. He never got to eat anything for lunch thanks to Bijou and Sandy. The hamster knelt down beside Kai.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Kai seemed reluctant at first due to the hamster's sinister look, but it seemed the hamster really wanted to help him.

"Well, their's this girl…and, well.

"Yeah, go on.

"I-I, um, l-like her." Kai's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Does she like you back?"

"I dunno, I'm too shy to ask her, she'll probably reject me anyways."

"I thought that too when I had a crush on Francoise."

"Francoise? What happened with her?"

"I met her one day and developed a crush on her. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I didn't know what she'd say."

"So what happened?"

"I finally gathered up the courage to tell her my feelings."

"And…?"

"We've been together ever since!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, but the bottom line is that you'll never know how she feels about you unless you tell her how you feel. When you decide to tell her is up to you."

"Thanks, I'll try…"

"Good! I hope it works out for you! I'll see you around kiddo!" The hamster grabbed his cart and began to walk away.

"Wait! I never introduced myself! I'm Kai, what's your name?"

"I'm Sabu."

"Okay then. Tell Francoise I said hi!"

"I'll tell her when I see her again. She's probably out with some of her other pigeon friends. Goodbye!" Sabu turned the corner and was gone from Kai's sight.

"Wait, he's going out with a pigeon?"

Kai got up and began to walk out of the factory. "Wait, he's going out with a pigeon? Either way, Sabu's right! I've gotta tell Pashmina how I feel, no matter how shy I am!"

"Now I just have to remember where the clubhouse is. I guess I'll just retrace my steps. Now I remember I went through that fish market up ahead…"

Meanwhile, the ham hams had made their way to the fish market.

"Great, now I can't find Kai's scent" groaned Boss. "All I smell is fish, phew!"

"But we've gotta find him!" said Hamtaro. "I have to give him back his backpack he left at the park! I hope we find him soo, this thing's kinda heavy."

"Oh no!" cried Pashmina as she looked about franticly.

"What's wrong?" asked Hamtaro.

"It's Penelope, I can't find her anywhere!"

"Okweeeeeee!"

"That came from that alley!" shouted Boss. "Let's go!" The ham hams gasped as they rounded the corner of the alley. A large calico cat was menacing poor Penelope who was bawling in the corner.

"Penelope!" cried Pashmina. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something" said Maxwell. Hamtaro turned around as he felt Kai's backpack being tugged off him. Kai was right behind him hastily throwing on his rollerblades.

"Wait, where'd you come from?" asked Hamtaro.

"I'll tell you later! Look, I'll distract the cat while you guys grab Penelope, okay?" Before any of the ham hams could disapprove of the idea, Kai skated off towards the cat. As he skated, he picked up a small rock and hurled it at the cat, hitting it in the head. The cat shook his head and turned its attention to Kai.

"Over here ya stupid kitty! Follow the hamster on the rollerblades!" The cat, taking Kai's bait, chased after him out of the alley. Once the cat was out of the alley, Hamtaro made a break for Penelope.

"It's okay Penelope, your safe now" said Hamtaro as he piggybacked her out of the alley.

"Oh Penelope! I was so worried about you!" said Pashmina as she embraced her tiny friend. "Wait, where's Kai?"

"Outta the way!" The ham hams moved just in time as Kai sped past them with the cat on his tail.

"Wait, Kai! That's a dead end!" cried Boss. But Kai knew what he was doing, it just took precise timing and enough speed. He headed straight for the wall as if it wasn't there at all. The rest of the ham hams held their breath as Kai went of a box like a ramp, landed with his wheels on the wall, and sprung himself away from the cat. The cat, unable to stop itself, hit the wall at full speed, knocking itself senseless. The ham hams cheered for Kai as he skated over to them, breathing heavily.

"Is Penelope okay?" he panted.

"I think she'll be just fine" said Hamtaro holding her up.

"Oh, Kai! Thank you _so _much!" said Pashmina as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"I-It was nothing" said Kai shyly as he blushed.

"That trick you did was awesome!" said Stan.

"Yeah! You just lead that cat right in there, and splat!" said Cappy.

"That cat didn't know what hit him!" said Panda.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" said Hamtaro. "Let's go back to the clubhouse!" The ham hams cheered aloud. Kai didn't leave Pashmina's side for the rest of the day, much to Howdy and Dexter's displeasure. They walked paw in paw back to the clubhouse, sat next to each other during the celebration at the clubhouse, they were even the last ones to leave the clubhouse.

Bijou and Sandy decided to walk home together. They couldn't help but feel guilty for making Kai upset at the park.

"At least that encounter with the cat, like, totally helped Kai with his situation with Pashmina.

"Yes, that is why I've thought of a plan to get those two together!" She whispered her plan into Sandy's ear.

"Awsome plan Bijou! Totally romantic too!"

"Great! I'm glad you like it!"

Howdy and Dexter were also walking home together, despite their rivalry. They both had the same idea in the heads.

"That Kai's getting' too attached to Pashmina for my likin'" stated Howdy.

"Something has to be done!" said Dexter. "Pashmina likes me best anyways!"

"In your dreams! She likes me a whole lot better than you!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

Well, there's ch.3, but the story's not over yet! What plans are Bijou and Sandy cooking up? What kind of ideas are forming in the minds of Howdy and Dexter? Find out n ch.4, coming soon!


	4. Sunset at the Lighthouse

**Ch.4**

**Sunset at the Lighthouse**

Well, here it is, Ch.4! All questions will be answered! Except the meaning of life… or where babies come from… or how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? I guess I should be more specific when I say all questions will be answered. Enjoy the latest installment!

After Kai's owner drove away in his car, Kai snuck out of his cage, jumped out the window onto a tree and headed for the clubhouse.

_"I can't believe how much has changed since yesterday!" _he thought. _"I came here without knowing anyone, but now I've got a bunch of friends! There's Hamtaro, Boss, Bijou, Pashmina…" _Kai blushed as he thought of her. _"Pashmina, maybe I'll finally tell her…"_

"Good morning Kai!" Kai turned to see Bijou running up to him with a piece of paper in her hands."

"Hamha Bijou! Say, whatcha got there?" Bijou handed Kai the note.

"Pashmina wanted me to give zis to you!" Kai blushed as he opened the note.

_Kai_

_Meet me at the lighthouse at sunset_

_Pashmina_

Kai blushed even more. This was it! This would be his time to tell Pashmina how he feels about her!

"So, what did zee note say?" asked Bijou as they entered the clubhouse.

"Um, n-nothing." As he said this, he came face to face with Pashmina. There was a moment of awkward silence as they both looked at each other, blushing greatly. They both soon hurried off to opposite ends of the room. Sandy walked up to Bijou and whispered into her ear.

"So, you gave Kai your note?" she asked.

"Oui! And I see you gave your note to Pashmina!"

"Yep! Bijou, you're, like, a romance genius!"

"Of course, I'm from Paris! Why wouldn't I?"

"Dexter and Howdy were sitting at the table as this was all happening.

"There's definitely something fishy going on here." Stated Dexter.

"You mean somethin' furry's goin' on" said Howdy. 'Cause we're hamsters, not fish, get it?" He burst out into laughing,

"Howdy, it's bad enough that the girls are trying to get Kai and Pashmina together, your bad jokes just make this worse."

Sunset would be happening soon and some of the ham hams had already left to go home. Bijou and Sandy were some of the ham hams that were still there.

"Pashmina left a few minutes ago to get to zee lighthouse" said Bijou.

"Yeah, and I saw that Kai left a minute ago too" said Sandy. A few moments went by until Sandy gasped.

"Wait! Kai's new here! He doesn't know where the lighthouse is!"

"Oh no! We must find him!" Hamtaro walked up to them.

"Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Hamtaro, Kai is suppose to go to zee lighthouse, but he does not know where it is!" explained Bijou.

"Oh yeah! He asked me how to get there!" The girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you, like, told him how to get there, right?" asked Sandy.

"Well, I promised Boss I'd help him clean out the clubhouse, so I sent some of the other ham hams to help him get there."

"So, like, who'd you send?" asked Sandy.

"Howdy and Dexter!" The girl's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Oh no! zis is not good! Hamtaro, get all of zee other ham hams and find Kai! Sandy, make sure Pashmina stays put!" Sandy and Bijou headed off in different directions, leaving a confused Hamtaro.

"Heke? I think I'm missing something here."

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Kai. "I thought a lighthouse would, you know, be by the beach."

"Oh, that's what I thought too when I first came here" said Dexter as he pushed Kai along. "But they actually put a lighthouse near the middle school."

"Yeah, they put it there to show how bright there students are!" said Howdy as he broke into laughter.

"Howdy, for the last time, stop with the stinky jokes!" said Dexter.

"What are you talkin' about? That was a good one!"

"Your sense of humor is terrible!"

"Well, you've got no since of humor at all!"

"Of course I have a sense of humor!"

"No ya don't"

"Yes I do!"

"No ya don't!"

"Yes I… wait, where's Kai?" The two looked about seeing Kai nowhere in sight.

"Nice goin' smartypants, you scared 'im off!"

"Me? You scared him off with your bad jokes!"

"For the last time, that was a good one!"

Kai ran as fat as he could, knowing he had to make it before the sun sunk into the dark of night. He could feel himself getting closer. He could sense here presence in his heart. It also helped that he could see the lighthouse from where he was running.

Pashmina and Sandy sat on the railing of the lighthouse, looking out at the sun setting behind the ocean.

"Do you think Kai's okay?" asked Pashmina.

"Don't worry, I bet he's, uh, just being fashionably late!"

"Pashmina!" The two girls looked down to see Kai panting heavily.

"Kai, you're out of breath!" said Pashmina.

"Whose breath wouldn't be taken away upon looking at your gentle face?" Kai began to blush.

_"Oh cats! Did I just say that out loud?"_ thought Kai. Sandy hopped off the rail.

"I'll just leave you two alone. See ya tomorrow!" Sandy took one look at the two and ran off. Kai took a seat next to Pashmina.

"Wanna keep watchin' the sunset?" he asked.

"Sure!" Pashmina grabbed one of his paws, causing Kai to blush even more. Inside his heart were his feelings for Pashmina, enslaved in cage of shyness. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to let those feelings out, Pashmina needed to know. The power of his emotions was too strong for the bonds of shyness to hold.

"Pashmina?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"I know we just met, but…I really like you, and not just as a friend. I like you more than that. Do you feel the same way about me?" There was a moment of silence. Pashmina didn't know what to say. All of this was so sudden, so soon.

"Kai, I'm flattered that you like me, but, I think I'm still too young to be in a relationship." Kai hung his head, chestfallen. Pashmina grabbed both of his paws. "But I'd like it if we could be friends, and that you could come to the clubhouse anytime you could!" Kai cheered up a little.

"Sure, it's a promise. It's gettin' kinda late, I better get goin'." He hopped down from the railing. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Pashmina waved goodbye. "Okay! I'll be there." Kai and Pashmina weren't alone. There were two hamster watching the whole time.

"So, I guess Pashmina doesn't like Kai like that after all" said Dexter.

"Of course she doesn't" said Howdy. "She likes me the most."

"No she does not!"

"Does too!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!" The two walked off, arguing as usual.

Kai brushed a tear away from his eye as he walked home. He was sad that Pashmina didn't like him the way he hoped for, but at least they were friends! It wasn't what he was going for, but it was a start. He stopped a moment, suddenly noticing something.

"Wait, she never gave a direct answer when I asked her if she liked me! Did she mean yes or no?"

Pashmina giggled and blushed as she sat watching the last of the sunset.

"Sure I think I'm too young for it all, but once I'm ready…"

The End

That's the end of my 1st fic! Hope you liked it! Kai's bio will be up on my bio shortly. Stay tuned for my next Hamtaro fic!


End file.
